flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddle Trouble
Cuddle Trouble is the second half of the 5th episode in the second season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, followed by "Who's that Man in the Mirror?" Synopsis Flapjack keeps waking up cuddling Bubbie's tongue, no matter what he does to prevent it. Summary The episode begins with K'nuckles and Flapjack having a camp-out. K'nuckles informs the boy that to be the best adventure, he has to be "comfortable with being uncomfortable". The next day, Flapjack awakens to find himself cuddiling Bubbie's tongue. Bubbie thinks it's adorable, but K'nuckles laughs and accuses Flapjack of being a "cuddler". Bubbie orders K'nuckles to take Flapjack to the Candy Barrel to cheer him up. At the Candy Barrel, K'nuckles gets in trouble after pointing out all the other "cuddlers" (who weren't actually cuddiling), and reveals that Flapjack is a cuddler to save himself from getting beaten up. Peppermint Larry taunts Flapjack with a new candy dish called Cuddlier's Delight, which makes Flapjack even more sad; then, Ms. Leading points out Flapjack and has the children show everyone their drawings of him cuddiling. A newspaper reporter prints the story in the Stormalong Scuttlebug, causing Flapjack further disgrace. He is forced to cuddle a bar stool after a man offers K'nuckles his "unicorn" (which is actually a dog with a cone taped to its head). Determined to overcome cuddiling, he begins trying different plans. First, he tries have K'nuckles tie him up so he can't cuddle, but the next morning he awakens and finds himself cuddiling Bubbie's tongue; next, he signs up to row on a ship that is going to Impossibily Far Island On The Other Side of the World, but the plan fails like the previous one; he then drinks coffee in the Candy Barrel so he can make it to sun-up without going to sleep, but this also fails; finally, he attempts to rig a trap that would "smash him awake" if he tried to sneak into Bubbie's mouth, but Bubbie stops him and promises to stay up all night and monitor his sleeping habits. That night, Bubbie witnesses K'nuckles taking Flapjack out of the sleeping crate and placing him on her tongue to look like he a cuddler. The next morning, Bubbie leaves K'nuckles and Flapjack on Sharp Angle Island. A distraught K'nuckles is forced to admit that he was the cuddler, but it turns out that Flapjack already knew. In the end, it turns out that the entire thing was an act set up by Bubbie and Flapjack to help K'nuckles admit that he's a cuddler in front of the entire town. The episode ends with K'nuckles running off. Characters Major Characters * Flapjack * K'nuckles * Bubbie Trivia *Sharp Angle Island is introduced. *This was later mentioned in Willy!. *This episode debuts Cuddlier's Delight. *Cuddlier's Delight is a parody to Buster the Orca-Whale ''from the Kenny the Shark episode ''Whaling on Kenny. *Eveyone who laughted at the Candy Barrel almosted laugh as hard as Ripper Roo Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack